


what's your name?

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Stormpilot, and poe is oh so adorable, finn is the hotshot pilot, no beta we die like men, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which Finn and Poe escape the First Order, but get this--their roles are reversed: Finn is the rebel flyboy and Poe is the nervous stormtrooperinspired by reverse au concept art!!
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	what's your name?

**Author's Note:**

> writing this was very fun but also my first actually published work so please bear with me on any mistakes. thanks!!

As Finn was marched through the First Order's ship, he knew he was doomed. He was broken and bruised and boiling with rage, but most of all he felt so incredibly sorry. The last thing he wanted was to give up the Resistance's location, and the guilt weighed on his shoulders. Slouching, he trudged along with a stormtrooper directing him around the maze of halls.

Suddenly, the stormtrooper gave an unexpected command: "Turn here." Finn only glanced up in surprise which resulted in him getting shoved a bit roughly into a tiny corridor. He blinked in confusion as his eyes flitted around nervously.

"Listen carefully," the trooper said. "If you do exactly as I say I can get you out of here."  
Finn's eyes grew wider. He was astounded, apprehensive, hopeful for a chance at escape. "What?" he croaked.

The stormtrooper removed his helmet, and oh Force was he handsome. Finn had never seen one take it off before, but he thought he could definitely get used to it. He caught his mind wandering and reminded himself that this man was offering him help, giving him another chance. As he remembered this, the stormtrooper said, "This is a rescue, I'm helping you escape." He paused to take a quick breath. "Can you fly a TIE fighter?"

The man was rushing through his sentences so quickly that Finn struggled to keep up. "Are you with the Resistance?" he implored.

A look of bewilderment spread across the man's face. "No, no--I'm breaking you out," he repeated. "Can you fly a TIE fighter?"

"I can fly anything." Finn could, indeed, fly anything. Except TIE fighters. He decided he'd rather omit that detail.

The stormtrooper began laughing abruptly. Finn decided he liked the sound of it. "Why," he asked, "are you helping me?"

Bubbles of laughter faded as the man donned a serious expression. "Because it's the right thing to do."

Suddenly, the pieces clicked together. "You need a pilot," Finn said with a smirk.

The stormtrooper smiled and replied, "I need a pilot."

Finn was ecstatic. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, and he could hardly stand still. "We're gonna do this."

"Yeah?" The man sounded incredibly nervous. This only made him even more determined to pull off this escape to stop him from worrying. Whatever he had been through to make him want to run as far away as possible, Finn would make sure he'd never have to experience it again.

\---

Finn and his new companion marched through the hangar with complete composure, ready to get out of the clutches of the First Order. Or, at least, Finn did.

"Stay calm, stay calm," the stormtrooper muttered.

"I am calm," Finn shot back.

"I was talking to myself."

Finn rolled his eyes at that. This man may have been one of the hottest in the galaxy, but he wasn't very confident. After waiting for a group of nearby troopers to pass by, the two of them rushed to the closest TIE fighter and clambered inside. Finn immediately started preparing for takeoff and admired the controls. With almost a bit of reverence, he said, "I've always wanted to fly one of these things." As he made his final adjustments, he turned to his companion. "Can you shoot?"

"Blasters, I can," he replied.

"Okay, same principle," Finn stated. He ran through some quick explanations on how to aim and switch ammunition, having faith that the man could catch on quickly. Taking one last breath, he fired up the engines and piloted the ship towards the exit. Escape seemed nearly tangible; there were only a few yards left until they were out of the hangar--

A chain yanked the fighter back. Cursing, Finn hastily fiddled with the controls in an attempt to free them. "I can fix this," he assured his companion. The man's eyes shook with fear, but he managed to attack the lines of stormtroopers that were shooting at their ship. Keeping his breathing steady, he fired round after round on the Order's lackeys while Finn finished freeing the fighter. It spun slightly to the left, giving the man a perfect opportunity to blow up the command deck. He did, and quite spectacularly. Finn would've loved to shower him in compliments, but he needed to get the ship out first. He hit one more button; the chain fell with a thud. "Got it!" he exclaimed.

The fighter surged forward and out of the gates. "Woah," Finn shouted, "this thing really moves!" He swung the ship to glide smoothly underneath the Order's vessel. "Alright, we've got to take out as many of these cannons as we can, or we're not gonna get very far," he said. "I'm gonna get us in position, just stay sharp." Dodging shot after shot from the cannons, he expertly maneuvered the fighter to a wide open spot. "Up ahead, you see it?" he yelled. "I've got us dead center, it's a clean shot."

His companion took a moment to react, overwhelmed by the intensity of the battle. "Okay--got it," he murmured while adjusting his aim. With a deep breath, he pulled the trigger and fired on the cannons. The shots whistled through the air and exploded them, sending debris flying while beautiful flames swirled through their spaces. He whooped with pure joy, a grin blooming across his face. "Did you see that?!" He looked back towards Finn, gorgeous smile and all.

"Yeah, I saw it," Finn replied, pride evident in his voice. He couldn't help but reciprocate his companion's happiness. It was infectious. Only after his initial high of excitement did he realize a blush had crawled its way up his cheeks. Crap, he needed to distract himself from that. While thinking of something to say to get his mind to switch topics, he noticed he was a complete idiot. He couldn't believe he had forgotten, this entire time, to ask, "What's your name?"

The man said, "PO-1428."

Finn blinked. "PO--what?"

"It's the only name they ever gave me," he replied, sadness seeping through his tone. 

Finn decided right then and there that he hated it and never wanted him to sound like that again. So, he made a decision. "PO, huh?" he began. "Poe, how about I call you Poe?"

The man brightened immediately. "Poe...yeah, I like that!"

Finn felt himself smile softly at his excitement. Force, he thought, I've only known him for about an hour and I'm already whipped. Even that realization did nothing to wipe the dopey grin off his face.

"How about you?" Poe asked.

Finn froze for a second as he tried to remember his own name. He's going to need to get used to being around Poe's beautiful presence if he's ever going to be able to function. "My name's Finn."

Poe looked at him with such appreciation and care in his eyes as he replied, "Nice to meet you, Finn."

"It's nice to meet you too, Poe."


End file.
